


Five Minutes More

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Missing Toaster TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Mitch has a migraine and there's cuddles.





	Five Minutes More

**Author's Note:**

> so i've read a few cuddly wooflan/wooflanzes fics recently and thought I should make an attempt to contribute

Australia suits Lachlan. There’s just something about the way his boyfriend is when he’s home, in his own home that Rob can exactly quantify but it’s definitely something. It’s probably some kind of survival tactic designed to stop the whole population just up and leaving to escape the horrible heat or terrifying animals. Whatever it is, it makes Lachlan well, more Lachlany. 

He’s awake before the other of course, bright Queensland sun creeping around the edges of the supposed blackout curtains. It is nice not to be cold, know that he can get up and not need to add layers to his t-shirt and trackpants, that even the tiled floor of the bathroom will be a tolerable temperature. Rob wiggles his way out of bed to the bathroom, Lachlan taking the opportunity to starfish over the entire mattress. 

“Hey” Rob whines, “Let me back in”

“There's a toll” Lachlan mumbles sleepily, eyes squinting up at him, “A cuddle toll”

“A hard bargain for sure” Rob says, carefully smooshing Lachlan’s long limbs back against his long body so he can slide back under the blankets, spoon them close together.

Lachlan makes a happy sound, said long limbs wrapping Rob in even closer.

“We should go out breakfast” Lachlan says a few minutes later, “Mitch found this really great cafe a couple weeks ago, they do the best avo toast”

“It’ll be lunch time before you get up, it’s nearly what, ten now?”

No matter what country he’s in Lachlan’s not a morning person. Rob’s never met someone who can live in bed like Lachlan, he’s sure that if he could get the green screen to work in his room he’d abandon his office completely and then he’d never get anything done because he’d end up napping all the time.

“Lies” Lachlan retorts, “Give me five more minutes”

It’s entirely predictable but still sweet that pretty much five minutes later Lachlan is asleep again and Rob’s left to fend for himself on the breakfast front, stomach starting to rumble. 

He wiggles out of bed once more, wanders downstairs. There’s no sign of Mitch, coffee machine still cold and Rob flicks it on, slides a mug underneath it instead of one of the boys fancy espresso cups because yolo. 

Toast is about all he thinks he’s capable of today, carefully nudging the giant jar of Vegemite out of the way to grab the crunchy peanut butter, inspects the loaf of bread on the counter in case it’s out of date – spending all that time with Preston in Texas has made him a very cautious man regarding use-by dates after the milk incident – and then spends a solid five minutes trying to actually locate the toaster.

He used it like, two days so he’s sure it’s somewhere but where is a mystery. He curses Lachlan’s stupid giant, fancy house with it’s giant, fancy kitchen and pantry and thirty million cupboards. After turning up nothing in the pantry or any of the cupboards that seem at a minimum toaster-sized Rob vaguely recalls Billy saying something about the crumbs, so maybe it’s been lost somewhere between the kitchen and a bin or something. Maybe the laundry it occurs to him, which is more of a second storage area for all the useless household crap Lachlan keeps getting from Aldi’s special buys. 

Rob’s used to jokes about him being old but he’s sure he very nearly does have a heart attack as he’s walking down the hallway and hears Mitch’s voice, causing him to jump.

“Lachy?”

He comes round the corner, hand splayed dramatically against his chest.

“Jesus Mitch, are you actually trying to ki-”

Rob cuts himself off, not expecting the sight in front of him. The front room of the house is mostly untouched by the mess that’s lurking in the rest, Lachlan always calling it his good first impressions room, a comfy lounge and chairs, potted plants and expensive rugs on the floor. The curtains are still drawn and the room is quite dark which is why it takes him a few seconds to locate Mitch, who’s folded into the armchair furthest in the corner. Even in the dim light he doesn’t look right, perfectly pulling off what Rob’s familiar with as Lachlan’s ‘Rob, i’m literally dying’ face, though Lachlan tends to be over-dramatic and he’s known the younger long enough he doesn’t think Mitch is going for the same effect.

“Hey, you alright? He’s still asleep but I can go wake him”

He pads across the soft carpet, stopping a few steps away when Mitch seems to physically cringe away from him to the other side of the armchair.

“Tell him to charge his phone” Mitch says in a strained tone like he’s been crying and immediately Rob’s instinct is to reach out for him, the brothers usually so tactile that when Mitch lets out a speak of a whimper when Rob’s hand comes to rest in what he’d meant to be comforting gesture on his shoulder he knows something is wrong but before he can voice his suddenly very long list of concerns Mitch speaks again.

“Sorry, it’s just, I have a migraine but it’s fine, if you could just get Lachlan, I can’t get up to my room”

If anything, Mitch seems to be going for under dramatic and the pieces slot together easily, explain why he’s curled up in the dark and Rob’s thankful it’s something so simple, something that can be fixed. 

“I’ll be right back” He whispers, turning round and trying to walk quietly now, wonders how long Mitch had put up with him throwing things around in the kitchen which no doubt wasn’t helping, how long he’s been down there at all. 

Of course, Lachlan’s still the picture of serenity as Rob leans over the bed to shake his shoulder.

“Time to wake up” 

“Hasn’t been five minutes” Lachlan whines petulantly, trying to roll away from him.

“Your brothers downstairs with a migraine and sent me to get you”

Sleepy Lachlan becomes awake Lachlan in a time frame that Rob wishes he could get for literally anything else he’s ever asked his boyfriend, sitting up and tossing the blankets before disappearing into the bathroom and Rob decides to head back downstairs and he pauses in the entryway.

“He’s coming” He says quietly, not sure what else to say. 

Thankfully, Lachlan appears a few moments later, or rather a Lachlan-shaped lump carrying the pillows from their bed and grey weighted blanket from Mitch’s office, brushing past him before dumping everything next to the armchair with what seems to be far too loud a thud for stuff that’s so soft and Mitch seems to agree, hands pressing at the sides of his head and Rob’s not sure if it’s the polite thing to do, just stand and watch the two of them as Lachlan drops to his knees beside his brother but he can’t not be there, just in case they need him to do or get something. 

They don’t speak which is obviously for Mitch’s benefit but it’s still something to watch, how the two of them wordlessly communicate, Lachlan guiding the other off the chair and onto the floor, the way he seems determined to make the crinkling of the foil packet he slides from a small prescription box he must’ve been holding under the blanket as quiet as possible before handing over the contents.

Mitch’s eyes squeezed tightly shut as he swallows whatever it is as Lachlan starts to arrange the pillows and blanket, pushing his brother every so slightly to prompt him to lie down, one pillow under his head, one for him to hold onto and the other Lachlan tucks between his brothers knees before unfolding the blanket and draping it over him, gently tucking it around his shoulders and lingering a moment, then standing up and walking away. 

“You’re not staying with him?” Rob asks as Lachlan reaches him, looking back to the tiny ball of Mitch as he shakes his head.

“He can’t stand the sound of me breathing, need to wait till the drugs kick in” Lachlan says with a tiny hint of a smile.

They both retreat to the kitchen and Lachlan exchanges Rob’s now full coffee mug for his own under the machine and picks up the peanut butter.

“You making toast?”

“I would, if I could find the fucking toaster”

It’s difficult for Rob to channel his frustration into a nice, quiet tone of voice. He’s really hungry now, coffee doing little to fill the void.

Lachlan looks at him blankly, seems to survey the empty counter tops and then takes a few steps sideways, reaches up to open a cabinet door just to the right of where the peanut butter was and pulls out the toaster, giant grin on his face now.

“This toaster?”

“Oh you can just fuck off, I swear I checked every cupboard”

Lachlan sets the toaster down, comes over to pat him on the head.

“It’s okay Robert, it’s natural to start forgetting things when you’re older” He says sweetly and look, if Rob thought he could smack him without the blonde yelping loud enough to disturb Mitch he totally would. 

Instead, he pokes his tongue out and shows his boyfriend a certain finger like the adult he is and gets a kiss on the cheek for his trouble, which he can’t really complain about. 

They eat their toast side by side at the breakfast bar, Rob swinging his feet off the slightly too high stool. Lachlan seems unconcerned by the situation now, chowing down on his heavily laden toast – seriously, the amount of peanut butter he’s slathered on is beyond excessive – but Rob’s still worried.

“Does he get them often, the headaches?”

Lachlan pauses in his chewing. “Once or twice a month maybe? They used to be all the time when he was younger but they’re better now with the new stuff he’s taking and you’ve met him, you know he’s not the type to complain or want people to fuss”

“True” Rob agrees, “The complete opposite of you”

Lachlan snorts into his coffee, “He says I do the whining for both of us and he’s probably not wrong”

Rob finishes his breakfast first, nervous feet still swinging back and forth as he watches Lachlan finally start on his last piece of toast, bringing it to his mouth before seeming to notice the eyes on him. 

“You can go check on him now if it’ll make you stop with that face, i’ll be there in a minute” He says, free hand reaching to squeeze Rob’s knee, “He's fine, you worry too much”

Mitch is resting as they’d left him when Rob peers around the corner, eyes closed and blanket tucked under his chin and Rob doesn’t want to disturb him so he just keeps standing there until Lachlan appears beside him, using his height advantage to peer around the corner with his chin resting on Rob’s head.

“See, he’s fine” His boyfriend announces, Mitch moving at the sound of his voice and squinting at them as Lachlan makes his way over, crouching down beside him.

“Hows it?” Lachlan asks, and despite the causal way he says Rob can see the tense line of shoulders, how he’s not really as calm as he says he is. 

Mitch’s hands wiggle out from under the blanket and he pushes it off into to his lap, sitting himself up and leaning back against the armchair, head tilting just past his brother to look at Rob.

“It’s gone now, just tired” He says and Rob thinks it’s mostly for his benefit, that even if it isn’t strictly true the younger is committed to not having anyone fuss over him.

“Nap time” Lachlan declares, “C’mon, we can make Rob carry all this stuff for once”

Mitch doesn’t protest as Lachlan tugs the blanket off him and makes a half-hearted attempted to throw it at Rob, barely getting it more than a metre because of the weight before helping him to his feet and Rob takes a few rushed instinctive steps forward as he sways, unsteady even with Lachlan’s now tight grasp around his waist. 

“Side effects, he gets dizzy” Lachlan says in explanation, “Nothing a nap won’t fix”

The two of them move slowly through the house as Rob trails behind with the pillows and blankets, not surprised when they pass Mitch’s room and head for the master instead. It’s one of the things he loves, that the brothers are so open with one another, that when he and Lachlan don’t see each other for months on end Mitch is there with all the physical contact both of them seem to need to live and there’s nothing cuter than when it reverses and Rob finds Lachlan doing the same for Mitch.

He’s able to slide around them as they come through the door frame to Lachlan’s room, replace the pillows on the bed and fix the blankets before Lachlan very gently deposits Mitch onto the sheets and climbs in beside him. 

“You just got up” Mitch murmurs, though he’s surely not resisting Lachlan snuggling up, a broad hand coming to start rubbing against his chest in the way that Rob knows makes both of them melty, cuddly puddles.

“Five more minutes” Lachlan says, “Rob?”

While Lachlan could go on to sleep the rest of the day away Rob’s not tired in the slightest but it’s rare opportunity; Mitch tends to back way off when he’s around no matter how hard Rob tries to make it obvious he’s always welcome for cuddles. 

“Five more minutes” He agrees, pulling the blankets over the two of them first before sliding in against Mitch’s other side, sandwiching him between them and when there’s no complaints from the younger his hand finds the top of Lachlan’s under the covers, linking their fingers together as they loop a slow figure eight. 

It really does feel like only five minutes passes before Lachlan’s genuinely asleep again, unconsciously taken his hand back to hold a death grip on the pillow beneath his head and Mitch stirs a little between them, blue eyes opening just a fraction to catch his gaze.

“Y’don’t have to” He says quietly and Rob’s confused for a second before he remembers he’s still going with just circles now, can feel the nervous thudding of Mitch’s heart under his fingertips. 

“I want to” Rob assures him, “Know it’s both of your thing”

“S’nice” Mitch replies, rolling over a little so he can tuck his head in against Rob’s neck in almost perfect mimic of the way Lachlan does exactly the same thing making Rob’s heart flutter with fondness.


End file.
